The present invention generally relates to custom accessories for a motorcycle, and more particularly, to a light bar accessory for a motorcycle. Stock motorcycle lighting may comprise basic lighting components, such as a headlight, a brake light and front and rear turn signal lights. FIG. 1 is a partial front perspective view of a motorcycle 10. As shown in FIG. 1, a common mounting location for a headlight 12 is on the front fork assembly 14. Various aftermarket lighting components are available for installation on motorcycles to improve the visibility, appearance and lighting function of the motorcycle. One known lighting component is a light bar, in which various lighting elements may be carried on a unitary bar mounted below the headlight. There continues to be a need for an aftermarket lighting accessory that can be easily adapted for mounting on several different makes and models of motorcycles.